


Clumsy Giggles

by Ticklishanimeboysaremylife



Category: Weird Science (TV)
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Tickle Fights, Tickle fic, Tickling, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29413278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ticklishanimeboysaremylife/pseuds/Ticklishanimeboysaremylife
Summary: Gary comes home drunk one day and Wyatt attempts to help him while nursing a burgeoning crush on his best friend.
Relationships: Wyatt Donnelly/Gary Wallace
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Clumsy Giggles

Gary was drunk.

The second he stumbled through the oak doorways and into Wyatt’s startled arms, he knew. He circled his arms around him, pressing his face into his neck and mumbling something that Wyatt couldn’t hear.

“Woah, hey,” Wyatt said, squirming as Gary nuzzled into his neck. “What’s wrong with you?”

“I got—I got…” Gary tried for a moment to form words, breaking off into a silly grin. “I’m drunk, Wy.”

“I know,” Wyatt agreed, trying to hold up Gary’s slumping form. “Where on earth did you get alcohol from?”

“I got it from Deb. She said it would… she said it would be fun. And I!” Gary exclaimed suddenly, whirling around before falling back into Wyatt’s arms. “Am very fun! Woo!”

Deb. His girlfriend. Of course. Wyatt shoved down his growing resentment and raised an eyebrow. “Oh are you now?”

“I am.” Gary grinned proudly. “Did you know Wyatt…” he broke off suddenly, lost in a fit of giggles. “Did you know… that you are very pretty?”

Wyatt blushed, knowing that his friend probably didn’t mean the words. Whenever Gary got drunk like this, he grew very clingy and affectionate with everyone, though mostly Wyatt, before passing out and forgetting everything the next day. Gary didn’t often get drunk, as he didn’t actually prefer the taste of alcohol or the hangover the next day, but each time Wyatt would have to remind himself that it was just the liquor talking.

“I can’t say the same for you,” Wyatt informed him dryly, glancing down at his bedraggled state. “C’mon, let’s sit you down.”

He slowly maneuvered Gary over to one of their divan couches, bending over to lay him down on it. As he did however, the former grasped Wyatt’s shirt, tugging it suddenly and taking the other boy down with him. Wyatt yelped, barely catching himself on the other’s shirtsleeves. Gary glanced down at him, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Hey.”

“You are a massive nerd,” Wyatt informed him. “And drunk and tired and going to hate yourself in the morning for drinking that much. I think you should have a glass of water and go to bed.”

“Don’t tell me what to do!” Gary cried, offended.

“Then don’t get black-out drunk and show up on my doorstep.”

“Hey, hey, hey,” Gary shushed, pressing a finger against his lips. Wyatt stared down at it, unimpressed. “Don’t be like that. You know what I think you need? A kiss. I’ll kiss it, make it better.”

Butterflies exploded in Wyatt’s stomach at the words he had longed to hear (albeit more coherently) for so long. Usually in his head, though, it was in a much different context than this. He opened his mouth to protest, but before he could Gary was already leaning forward. Being drunk and out of it, however, his mouth entirely missed the other boy’s and ended up somewhere near his jawline. Gary evidently decided that that was good enough and started pressing silly, quick kisses all over his jaw and neck.

Wyatt squirmed underneath him, the kisses far too light for his taste. “Wait, no, stop!”

“Why?”

“B-Because!”

Wyatt was hoping that maybe Gary wouldn’t pick up on the reason. Unfortunately for him, Gary decided then to have a moment of clarity, and leaned back just slightly to grin down at him. “Oh I get it! You’re ticklish.”

Shit.

“N-No, I’m not,” Wyatt insisted, but it was too late as Gary slipped hands under his shirt, wiggling fingers against his bare skin. It was clumsy and drunken, but even the unfocused touch managed to drive the other boy up the wall as giggles fell suddenly from his lips.

“Wahahait,” he protested, shoving weakly at his shoulders. “N-No tihihickling!”

“Yes tickling,” Gary insisted stubbornly. “I like seeing you smile. And laugh. You don’t laugh anymore.”

“I-I doho tohohoo!” Wyatt squeaked, shrinking under him. “M-Make mehe laugh ohother wahahays!”

“No,” Gary refused, his hands climbing quite suddenly under the other boy’s arms. That was the last straw, and Wyatt easily flipped their positions, spidering more precise tickles all over the other boy’s sides.

However sensitive Wyatt may have been, Gary was ten times worse and drunk. The two facts when combined with Wyatt’s fingers, which were well-acquainted after years of friendship with all his tickle spots, resulted in a mess of flailing limbs and hysterical laughter from the other boy. He couldn’t even gather enough coherency to push his hands away, collapsing in a giggly puddle into Wyatt’s arms.

Wyatt quite possibly was going to be dead by the end of the night.

“Nohohohoho fahahahahahair!” Gary squeaked, squeezing his eyes shut to block out the sensations. “Y-yohohou cahahan’t gehehet mehehe bahahack!”

“Don’t start fights you can’t win,” Wyatt answered with a shrug. “It’s your own fault for being so ticklish all the time. Now, where was that spot you always liked?”

“Nohohohoho,” Gary cried, eyes widening, but it was too late as hands latched suddenly onto his hips, sending the boy into another level of sensation. “Nahahahaha, stahahahap! Ahaha, wahahait, ihihihihit tihihihickles!”

“I know,” Wyatt said, rolling his eyes with an affectionate smile. “That’s sort of the point.” After another couple seconds of torturing his friend, he did back off, letting the other slowly regain his breath. “There. Have you learned your lesson?”

To his surprise, Gary shook his head, grinning impishly and grabbing his hands. He placed them on either of his sides. “No. I haven’t.”

Wyatt furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. “Are you asking me to tickle you?”

Gary nodded, beaming. “It’s fun!”

Wyatt’s heart stuttered in his chest at the sheer honesty of the statement, the kind of honesty Gary would never reveal sober. There may also have been a part of him that was more than happy to reduce his friend to a mess of giggles again if that was what he wanted.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Wyatt asked, teasingly running his fingers over his sides so that Gary was squirming under him. “I’m not gonna easy on you.”

“Bite me,” Gary answered, sticking out his tongue. The obscene phrase was as close as he was going to come to answering him, and thus Wyatt got started.

Gary burst into giggles anew as Wyatt slipped his hands under his shirt, crawling his fingers up his sides. Gary attempted to pull his hands away, but each sluggish attempt was easily avoided. Inebriation, it seemed, served a form of bondage all in and of itself. “Ehehehehe, wahahahait! I-Ihihi cahahahan’t!”

“You can’t what?” Wyatt taunted, raising an eyebrow. “You have to use your words Gar.”

Gary flipped him a shaky middle finger and Wyatt pinched his hips in retaliation, prompting a hiccupy squeak from the boy.

Every giggle, snort, and whine from Gary fueled Wyatt on in a mission he didn’t quite understand himself. He couldn’t deny that his friend was quite cute like this, and the fact that he was reacting like this under his fingers made him happy in a way he couldn’t explain. Before he knew it, almost fifteen minutes had passed like this and Gary had reached a final point of desperation after Wyatt rediscovered how devilishly ticklish his armpits were.

“EhehehehEHEHE, WyhahahaHAHAhatt! Ahahahaha, nohohoho mohoHOHOHohore!” Gary arched against the couch, desperately trying to pry his hands away.

“Okay, fine,” Wyatt agreed, removing his hands and allowing Gary a chance to breathe. Gary opened his mouth to speak, but before he could get any words out Wyatt suddenly squeezed both his knees, causing the boy to nearly fall of the couch from his sudden flail. “Sorry, sorry. I couldn’t resist.”

“You’re mean,” Gary accused, leaning his exhausted body against Wyatt. “And evil, and a jerk, and I am hopelessly in love with you.”

Wyatt froze as the airy words floated from his lips, Gary’s eyes already fluttering close into a contented sleep. “W-What did you say?”

“That you’re mean,” Gary repeated dutifully, sighing as he snuggled in against Wyatt’s shoulder. “Evil jerk….”

“No, no, the last thing,” Wyatt clarified quickly, needing to hear a confirmation, needing to know that he hadn’t simply imagined the words. “What was the last thing you said?”

Gary looped an arm around his shoulder and sloppily turned Wyatt’s head to face him. “That I’m hopelessly in love with you.” He leaned in suddenly, kissing him gently. Gary’s lips were soft, unbelievably soft for a boy. It lasted maybe five seconds, too long to be an accident or drunken mistake and too short for Wyatt’s satisfaction. After he pulled away, Gary dropped his head back onto Wyatt’s shoulder, exhaustion catching up him with. “I love you, Wy….”

“I—”

“Nighty-night.”

The words were murmured softly into his sweater before Gary was asleep once more, his gentle snores echoing throughout the expansive house. Wyatt closed his eyes, pressing a hand over his face as Gary’s warmth mixed with his own.

“God Gary,” he groaned. “You’re killing me here.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at my tumblr: https://happyandticklish.tumblr.com/


End file.
